His Deepest Fantasy
by Bunnie24
Summary: While Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow suffers a stint in Arkham, Mrs. Crane stops by for a 'visit' incognito.


Crane sat in his chair, feeling his sedatives wearing off as he looked around his bleak and empty room.

He hardly recognized himself in the grey uniform that WAS an Arkham inmate uniform, he couldn't believe he was here again; one small fear bomb goes off and the city lost its shit, Crane was about to explode from his frustration.

"Fucking Batman…" Crane muttered under his breath.

Just then, the door opened and in came walking in Crane's better half in a rather sexy nurses' outfit, red lipstick and nurses' hat included.

Crane smiled as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and smiled at Jackie "Have you come to spring me?" he asked seductively.

Jackie pushed Crane back to his chair and sat him down; she shook her head softly while pouting her lips at him.

The nurse left her hand on Crane's shoulder for a moment as he turned to brush him lips against her hand before she took her back, looking at him sternly.

"Mr. Crane, it's come to my attention that you've been insubordinate. It's time for a little jacket time." Jackie spoke sternly.

Crane looked up at his wife "I don't like the jacket, Nurse Jackie." He spoke softly.

Jackie smirked as she grabbed the jacket and instructed Crane to stand up from the chair "Arms out." She hissed.

Crane cocked an eye brow as he stood up, letting his wife put the jacket on him; he watched his wife's hands working the buckles on the jacket.

The jacket was tight on his skin as Jackie tugged on the jacket, taunting Crane as she turned him around and pushed him on the bed where he sat.

Crane looked his wife up and down in her short dress and heels that he was pretty sure that if she was actually *working* a night shift, she couldn't wear them; he could feel a certain happiness in his pants as she slowly began to walk towards him.

"Mr. Crane, I don't like the way you're looking at me." She said sternly.

Crane smirked "You're gonna get in trouble if somebody finds you in here!" he said in his cocky tone.

Jackie slapped him across the face, so hard in fact that Crane laid on the bed from the pain on his cheek, he began rubbing it on the cold pillow.

She rolled Crane on his back before she hiked up her skirt a few inches to unbuckle her garter belt and thigh high stockings before straddling her husband.

Jackie pushed her hands against Crane's chest as she grinded up against Crane's privates, moaning and groaning as she continued to tease him; feeling him begin to grow beneath her.

Crane moaned "Oh, god, Jackie!" he groaned, arching up towards Jackie, who slapped him across the face again.

"Never without my permission!" she yelled, she stopped moving against her husband as she glared at him.

Crane huffed as Jackie's hands began to move down to Crane's pants and pulled them down slowly along with his boxers to show off his strong erection.

Jackie smirked "I see we're a bit too excited." She muttered.

Crane sighed "Baby, I love you." He whispered to her, trying to lean forward to kiss her.

Jackie leaned back as she stood up on her knees to slide her underwear down her thighs and towards her ankles as she finally leaned in to kiss Crane, who so desperately wanted to hold her close, and take control of her.

However he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Crane held his breathe as he watched Jackie firmly grab his erection and had him enter her, causing her to moan softly; she tried to muffle her moan with her hands as she arched up as she let all of him enter her.

"OH, GOD!" Crane yelled, feeling helpless as his wife violated him in all the ways he imagined.

Jackie began to ride him like her own bull as she tilted back, letting her hands rest on his calves as she forced him to sit still.

Crane groaned as he felt the inside of Jackie slide in and out of him, he hated her yet loved her at the same time as she fucked him relentlessly with no mercy, like she had been waiting for this moment their entire marriage.

"Oh, yes…" Jackie gasped, thrusting up and down against her husband as she closed her eyes and felt him inside of her; she bit her lip as she continued grinding up against her husband, teasing Crane even more.

Crane just went through the motions, lying there while enjoying the pleasure yet hating that she had all the control and not him.

"Oh, fuck me Jackie!" Crane groaned, tilting his head back as he felt the coil beginning to wind up inside of him as his wife kept going.

Jackie moaned, unable to control herself as a pulse of intense pleasure from Crane hitting her 'spot' over and over again.

"Jonathan…I'm gonna—Oh, yeah…I'm gonna…" Jackie remarked as she began to ride out her orgasm, beginning to ride her husband faster as his coil inside got tighter and tighter, he knew that he was going to cum any minute now as well.

Crane rode out Jackie's orgasm right when he felt the coil about to burst as he looked at his wife in her sexy outfit, taking control of the situation as she unsnapped her dress and showed her lacy black bra to her husband.

He couldn't hold it in any longer as he came inside of his wife, he moaned loudly as all his pressure released his body and into his wife.

Jackie exacerbated a moan as she began to lay against Crane's chest as they both heaved for air as they remained still for a few moments.

Crane finally looked up towards his wife who looked back at him, smiling softly back at him as she softly sat back up against her husband.

"Release me." Crane demanded.

"Why?" Jackie asked.

Crane cocked an eye brow as he looked up at his wife "Because if you don't, when I come home it's not going to end well for you." He told her seriously.

Jackie chuckled as she let her hands slide up and down Crane's chest "You know that's a lie." She said.

Crane rolled his eyes as he nodded "Yeah." He said.

Jackie then sighed as she got off of Crane, pulling her underwear back up and clasped her garter belt back to her stockings.

"Alright, roll over." She spoke softly.

Crane rolled to his side as Jackie began to unbuckle the jacket, finally giving him room to breathe as he finally got his arms away from his sides.

Jackie was still trying to catch her breathe as she removed the jacket entirely off of her husband and threw it on the unoccupied chair.

Crane flew off the bed as he pushed Jackie up against the wall as his hand rode up her skirt and went to her underwear where he managed to get two fingers inside of her opening.

Jackie tilted her head back, bonking her head on the metal door as she let moans escape her lips.

Crane thrusted his fingers inside of her as he let his thumb circle her clit while silencing his wife one kiss at a time.

"Jonathan." She whispered, enjoying the pleasure as she held her hands up to her shoulders, almost giving the sign of surrender to her husband.

Crane continued his motions as he watched his wife trying to stand up as he legs began to fight the sensation that his fingers were giving her, Crane smirked at the look on Jackie's face as he swiftly began to move her back to the bed.

"Why?" Jackie moaned as Crane thrusted his fingers into her.

Jackie nearly screamed in pleasure as she let her arms rest above her head, she closed her eyes as Crane began to get control of his wife, enjoying the sensation of having her eating out of the palm of his hand.

Crane could feel his wife tightening around his fingers as his thumb began to pick up the pace with Jackie beginning to claw and grab at the pillow above her.

"Jonathan…yeah, oh yeah!" Jackie remarked as she arched her back, feeling her orgasm shiver through her body

Crane looked down at his wife and she began to try and cool down as she glowed from the aftermath of the events from the evening; Crane took his hand back as he admired his wife in all her beauty.

He leaned down to kiss Jackie as he let his hand roam her body, just one last touch before she unfortunately had to leave.

"I love you." Crane whispered to her.

Jackie smiled as she looked up at her husband, smiling at his admiration towards her, affection was hard to come by in the Crane household.

Crane got off his wife and helped Jackie up off the bed, adjusting her hair and dress before she walked towards the door.

Jackie then turned around and kissed Crane before she smiled gently "I love you…but you're still in the dog house for last week." She said, pushing the tip of his nose before turning away from him.

"If I'm in the dog house, then what was that?" Crane asked frustrated, crossing his arms.

Jackie opened the door to Crane's room and smirked "I was horny." She spoke, walking out of Crane's chamber and closing it behind her.

Crane rolled his eyes, just when he thought he'd finally figured her out, something else came along to make him doubt.


End file.
